


Couldn't Whisper When You Needed It Shouted

by aceofwhump



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben saves the day, Drug Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sexual Assault, Temporarily Corporeal Ben Hargreeves, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: Prompt: Ben knew that Klaus could make him corporeal. When Klaus was really high one time someone tried to hurt Klaus and Klaus’ fear (and Ben’s anger) caused Ben to be able to make physical contact to protect his brother.WARNING!!! Non con touching and attempted rape involved in this fic!!! No actual rape but I get pretty descriptive with the non con touching. Also implied/reference drug use.Please don’t read if you are triggered by this. If I need to add or change any tag please please tell me!





	Couldn't Whisper When You Needed It Shouted

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the type of whump I usually write but the prompt I saw wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope it's okay. 
> 
> If I need to add a tag PLEASE let me know. I don't want to trigger or offend anyone.
> 
> Prompt belongs to kaytikitty on tumblr and can be found here: https://kaytikitty.tumblr.com/post/183374637718/tua-fanfiction-prompts

Ben and Klaus walked down the barren street late at night. Well, more like Ben walked and Klaus stumbled. He was lost in yet another drug induced haze with Ben following him like a weird guardian angel. Ben did his best to keep an eye on his brother but it was difficult. First of all, there was that whole I’m-a-ghost-and-can’t-touch-anything-or-speak-to-anyone thing he had going on. Made it kind of hard to stop Klaus from doing something dangerous when he couldn’t actually interfere. Secondly, Klaus didn’t like to listen to him. At all. Sure on occasion he’d take Ben’s advice to heart but for the most part Klaus did whatever the fuck he wanted to regardless of what Ben thought.

Tonight, for instance, instead of using their last few bucks to find somewhere warm to sleep like Ben had suggested, Klaus had bought a bunch of pills and some weed of a guy on the streets and taken nearly all of it so that he was now so high it was like he was on another world. Ben always worried when Klaus did this. He had overdosed because of it multiple times and only luck had saved him when Ben couldn’t do anything to help. A stranger passing by calling 911 or Klaus barely having enough energy to call for help himself had saved him.

So Ben kept a close eye on his brother as he stumbled his way down the street. As he walked something caught his eye across the street. A figure stood, hidden in the shadows. It had the build of a man but Ben couldn’t see their face. They were leaning against the wall across the street, seemingly minding his own business. Normally Ben would have dismissed him, they often saw people hanging around this part of town this late at night usually drunk or high, but something inside of him screamed danger. A dark pit formed in his gut and he grew fearful. Whoever that was was no good. Ben kept an eye on the figure as he and Klaus continued down the street, Klaus stumbling his way and chattering on about nothing with Ben trailing along a few paces behind him.

As they pass by, Ben watched the figure shove off from the wall and slowly start down the street in the same direction as them. Ben’s get out instinct is now on high alert and he sped up to catch up with Klaus who is oblivious to his surroundings.

“Klaus, we should get out here. That guy over there is giving me the creeps,” Ben tried to get Klaus’s attention but he was too far into his drug induced haze to hear anything he said. Ben looked to his left to see the figure crossing the street heading straight towards them.

“Fuck! Okay that guy is definitely following us...you. Klaus are you even listening?”

Klaus didn’t answer again. Instead he took a right turn and stumbled down a dark alleyway, his hands fumbling in his pants pockets. He pulled out a lighter and his pack of cigarettes.

“What the fuck are you doing? Don't go in the alleyway! Klaus! Fuck.”

The guy was getting closer and closer. Klaus shakily tried to spark a flame with his lighter but it kept going out before he could light his cigarette. He stopped halfway down the alley, made a frustrated groan and tried again.

Ben could see the man clearly now. He was wearing a dark jacket, hood up over his head to hide his face. His shoulders were hunched over, hands in his pockets and he stalked over to Klaus. Ben could see a gruesome smile creep up. The man’s presence made Ben shiver.

Ben nearly threw up when the man approached Klaus and spoke. “Hey baby,” he said. “How you doing. You want to have some fun?”

This was not good. He always disliked it when Klaus picked up (or got picked up by) some sleazebag when he needs money or a good fuck but he’s always coherent and consenting during those moments. Ben may not like it but at least Klaus is aware and willing. This? There’s no way Klaus would be able to give any sort of proper consent. Not with how high he was. And this fucker knew it.

Klaus waved the guy off and continued trying to light his cigarette. The man came up behind him and leaned in close, taking the lighter out of Klaus’s hands and igniting a spark with ease. He held it up to Klaus with a smile on his face. Ben watched as Klaus just nods his thanks, lights the end of the bud and takes a slow and long drag, blowing the smoke back out as he exhales.

Ben hoped the man would go away but that wasn’t the case. Instead he got closer to Klaus, putting the lighter back into Klaus’s pants pocket for him, hands lingering where they shouldn’t.

Ben tried again to get Klaus’s attention. “Klaus you need to get away from him. He’s dangerous. Please,” he begged but Klaus only had eyes for his smoke.

Klaus stumbled a bit as he took his next drag and the man caught him by the shoulders before he fell. “Whoa there. I got you. Man, you are high as fuck right now aren't you. Bet you don't even know where you are.”

A terrifying smile filled his face as he looked at Klaus like a piece of meat. He tilted Klaus’s chin up and dragged a thumb across Klaus’s bottom lip, “Fuck you are pretty. How about you and I have some fun huh?”

Ben felt like someone hit him in the chest with a two-by-four as panic seized him. He needed to get Klaus away from him.  _Now_. He rushed over to stand directly in front of Klaus as the man kept a hold on Klaus’s chin forcing eye contact. Klaus’s eyes were glassy, pupils blown wide from the drugs he had taken. Ben watched him try to focus on what was in front of him but his eyes roamed, not landing on anything in particular. He looked confused, like he was unsure of where he was and perhaps a bit uncaring.

Ben leaned close and tried to get his attention. Klaus hated it when the ghosts screamed at him but Ben knew that if they were loud enough, he’d have trouble drowning them out. Ben decided to give it a try and shouted loudly in Klaus’s ears, “Klaus! Listen to me! You need to get away from this prick! Klaus? Can you hear me? Focus, Klaus!”

The man started getting more handsy and laid a hand on Klaus’s hip, the other hand moving to the back of Klaus’s neck. Somehow, he manipulated Klaus so that he was pressed up against the wall behind him.

Ben saw the moment Klaus started to become aware to what is going on but the drugs still had a tight hold on him and he struggled to grasp onto coherency. Ben saw recognition in his eyes and heard him softly say “no” as the guy moved closer, pressing his body to Klaus’s. Klaus dropped his cigarette and pushed against the man, trying to get away.

Before Ben can say anything, the guy pressed his mouth to Klaus’s in a rough kiss. Klaus jerked away from contact breaking the kiss, his head hitting the wall with a hard thump.

“Aw come on. Don’t be like that. It’s just a kiss. From the looks of you, I know you’ve gone further than that. We’re gonna have fun, you and I. I’m gonna make you feel real good.”

Klaus isn’t too far gone to be afraid. He doesn’t want this. He started to struggle but all the drugs he'd taken made him weak. This man unzipped Klaus’s fly and started to pull his pants down over his hips. He put a hand around Klaus’ neck and squeezed. He kissed him again, tongue darting into Klaus’s mouth and exploring. He kept one hand wrapped Klaus’s neck while the other started to roam. It slipped underneath the hem of Klaus’s rainbow colored underwear and squeezed his ass cheek.

Klaus groaned, tears leaking out of his eyes, and tried to move away but the man had too tight of a grip on him. The guy broke the kiss and smirked at him. Klaus was breathing heavily from the kiss and whimpering.

Ben’s fear grew rapidly and he tried to figure out a way to help his brother. The man assaulting Klaus turned him around suddenly and pressed him up against the wall. He yanked Klaus’s pants down roughly, the tight leather making it difficult to move but he managed to get them down below Klaus’s knees.

Klaus was panicking now, on the verge of hyperventilating as he struggled to get away. His movements were frantic but weak. He tried to struggle but between the drugs and the fact that he has absolutely zero muscle mass and this guy is built like a truck he didn't stand a chance. He was afraid. He was crying now, shaking and sobbing as he weakly grappled with the bricks he was pressed against.

“Just relax,” the man. “You'll like this.”

Ben was terrified. He hated this. Being so fucking helpless, unable to do a damn thing to get this sick bastard away from Klaus. He knew he couldn’t do a damn thing to help but he'll be damned if he's going to just stand there and do nothing. So he yelled and he screamed. He yelled at the man to stop. He screamed out for someone to help. He shouted for Klaus to fight back but no one can hear him and between the panic and the drugs Klaus was too out of it to do anything to help himself.

Klaus’ pleading and crying increased as he struggled against the guy’s tight hold. The man let go of one of Klaus’s shoulders and started to undo his own pants. Ben saw red and surged forward, anger and fear fueling him.

“Stay the fuck away from my brother!!” he shouted.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, yanking him off Klaus. Ben released the man’s jacket, turned around and punched him in the jaw as hard as he could. The guy went down and didn’t get back up.

Ben didn’t even realize what he did as he knelt down in front of Klaus who had collapsed to the ground once the man’s hold on him disappeared. Klaus’ pants were his around his ankles and he stared at Ben stunned, eyes wide and confused with tears falling down his face.

Ben spoke softly to a very scared and confused Klaus, “Klaus? Are you okay?”

Klaus just continued to shake, eyes flitting back and forth between Ben and the stranger on the ground behind him. Ben leaned forward and drew Klaus’s eye towards him.

“It's okay Klaus. It's okay. Let's get you up.” Ben reached out to help Klaus stand but his hand went right through him.  _Fuck_ , he swore. He couldn’t touch him. “Okay Klaus, I can't help you up. I can’t touch you but you can do it. You gotta get up before he wakes up.”

Klaus nodded and pulled himself up off the ground. With shaky hands he pulled his pants back up and tried to redo the zipper but his hands shook too much and he gave up. He wiped the tears away from his face and then wrapped his arms around his stomach as if to hold himself together.

“Good job, Klaus. Can you walk? There’s a shelter nearby. Why don’t we go there and you can have a bed and get some sleep. It’ll be safe there.”

Klaus sniffed and nodded, soft tremors running through his body. Klaus kept his arms wrapped around himself and shuffled back down the alley, keeping a very wide berth from the prone man. He shuffled all the way to the nearby homeless shelter. He stumbled several times on the way and had to catch himself on the wall and every time he lost his footing, Ben’s hands reached out to catch him only for his hand to go right through his brother’s body.

By the time Klaus and Ben arrived at the shelter, Klaus had stopped trembling but he was still hunched in on himself and his eyes darted around at every sound and movement looking for danger in the shadows.

The shelter let him in and told him where he could find a bed for the night. As soon as he found his designated spot, Klaus collapsed onto the bed face first and promptly curled up into a ball.

Ben hovered close, wishing there was a way for him to help.

“Thanks Ben.” he said softly, eyes closed and sleep muffling his speech.

Ben smiled, “I always got your back bro.”

Klaus pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep. Ben got settled on the floor next to the bed, prepared to quietly watch over his brother as he slept.

It wasn’t until Klaus was sound asleep on the cot that the shelter provided that Ben realized what he had done back in that alley. He had actually touched him. And he had no idea how he did it. Ben thought about it all night but couldn’t come up with a solution.

When Klaus woke up the next morning he had no memory of the events from the previous evening. Ben told him he had gotten really high and that he managed to convince him to sleep it off at the nearby shelter. Ben didn’t bring up the man or what Ben had done to him. Mostly out of a desire to insure that Klaus had no memory of the way that man assaulted him but also because he had no idea how he was able to touch that guy. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it again and until he knew more he didn’t want to put either of their hopes up.

So they both forget about that night. Klaus continued to be Klaus and Ben eventually forgot about that night. I wasn’t until Five returned with an ominous warning about the apocalypse coming and Klaus was about to break his hard earned sobriety that Ben got angry enough to do it again. This time, it would be something neither of them forgot.


End file.
